This invention relates in general to the construction of regenerator linings and, in particular, to a new and useful regenerator lining for regenerator chamber cells in coke ovens, which is made of stones or brick elements having a honeycomb or lamellar structure and with internal gas passages and which comprises a frame portion and a network of webs or a plurality of lamellae which are arranged to limit the widths of channels or slots.